Ranma Does The Splits!
by Soyosune
Summary: She was a beautiful girl, who just wanted to get away from her brother, as he did her until the night of the Red Moon had passed. This line is from the Tale of The Drowned Girl. When the Jusekyo Guide suddenly drops Ranma a visit the week of the Red Moon
1. Chapter 1: Female Reflection!

**Chapter 1: Female Reflection!**

**(Tendo Dojo:)**

**"What do you mean the Red Moon is coming?" Ranma asked.  
"That what I come all the way from China to tell you!" **

The residents of the Tendo Dojo all listened intensly to what the Jusenkyo guide had to say. Taking a few more puffs of his pipe, he said,

**  
"See, for some reason, girl who first fall in accursed spring was born on night of Red Moon. She also DIE on night of Red moon. It old myth that on the week of the Red Moon, whoever falls in Spring of Drowned Girl, will have their female side leave them, but only for a week." **

Ranma's eyes sparkled and he said,

**  
"YOU MEAN I'M NOT GONNA TRANSFORM FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!"  
"Yes, sir, that right! BUT...there is bad news as well."  
"What is it?" Akane asked.**

**The Jusenkyo guide took a few more puffs of his pipe and said,**

**  
"The girl-side of you will become a living, flesh and blood human."  
"A...are you serious!" Happosai asked.  
"Yes, very. But when the week of Red Moon end, then, she return inside Ranma body."  
"WAIT! Is there ANYTHING I can do to prevent that from happening!" Ranma asked.**

**Jusenkyo guide rocked back and forth on his heels, and said,**

**  
"Yes, there is! The girl part of you must be part of you by midnight on the seventh day, or she won't be able to go back inside body."  
"Ranma, that's great news! If you can keep your girl side away from you until then, then that means you'll..." **

Ranma got up and began hugging Akane and swinging her around excitdely.

**  
"I'll never have to be a girl again!" **

Akane blushed and slapped him, and yelled,

**  
"DON'T GET SO CARRIED AWAY!"  
"I can't help it!" he said, rubbing his cheek with a smile.**

**"So, Mr. Jusenkyo, when will there be a Night Of The Panda?" Genma asked.**

**"Oh...lemme see...about two thousand year from now."  
"Aww..." Genma groaned.**

**Just then, Ranma froze and said,**

**  
"I...I can actually meet my mother, this time!" **

Everyone became silent and Genma said,

"That's right. Ranma, this will be the week to all the things you never got to do because of your girl side!"

Ranma sat down, and placed his hand over his heart and said,

**  
"This...will be the most amazing week of my life."**

**(Later On That Night:) **

Ranma got out of the tub and yawned.

**  
"I guess I need to hit the sac. I'm dead tired..." **

As he dressed in his pj's and walked past the full body mirror, he glanced at the mirror, and then froze. It wasn't his BOY reflection, but his GIRL reflection!

**"Huh? What the...!"**

**Just then, Ranma backed up, and stood in the moonlight. RED moonlight...**

**"Huh! What's...what's happening to me!"  
**

**All of a sudden, Ranma began glowing, and he could feel an amazing energy surge through his body.**

**  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain.  
"RANMA!" Akane yelled.**

**  
Genma broke down the door and saw Ranma glowing bright red, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he was levitating in front of the mirror!**

**"Ranma!" Genma yelled.**

**"Wh...what's happening to him!" **

All of a sudden, Ranma landed on the floor, his body still glowing red, but now it looked as if he were sleeping. Just before Akane could run to his side, a bright glowing made her shield her eyes, and everyone who was in the room! When the light faded, everyone gasped when they saw Ranma's girl side actually laying on top of Ranma, as if she were sleeping! Her long, red hair covered up her bare body, and then, everyone saw the white light go into her back, leaving, the marking of the red cresent moon.

"HOW SWEET IT IS!" Happosai yelled.

**  
Before anyone could stop him, he tried to attack the girl Ranma, but with lighting quick reflexes, she AND Ranma suddenly woke up, smacking him through the roof! Ranma's eyes widened as he saw his female self before him, flesh, bone and blood. Weakly, she smiled at him, and with a soft voice, she said,**

**  
"Ran...ma..."  
"Huh!" **

All of a sudden, just as she pitched forward on the floor, Ranma reached out and caught her! Akane and everyone else ran over to them, and Akane said,

**  
"Look...it's unbelieveable!"  
"Wow, talk about astounding! So, Ranma, how does it feel to no longer have a girl living inside of you?" Nabiki asked.  
"Not now, sis!" Akane elbowed her.  
"Well, let's atleast her her dressed. She looks like she could fit some of Akane's clothes." Kasumi smiled.  
"Yeah. Sure could." **

As everyone got up, and began walking towards the bathroom door, Genma said,

"Ranma?"  
"G...gimme a minute." he said, in a barely audible whisper.

**Everyone saw the way Ranma was still sitting on the floor, his female version, still sleeping peacefully.**

**"Ranma, are you alright?" Kasumi asked.  
"I...just don't know what to say. I honestly don't. I mean...whew...it's all just a little mindblowing." **

He then lifted her up, and along with Kasumi and Akane, walked to Akane's room, and found her a decent set of pjs to sleep in, then Ranma took her to the room Kasumi had prepared for her.

"Thanks, Kasumi."

Ranma nodded at her as he walked past her and into the room, Akane never too far behind. As Ranma laid her down, and pulled the blanekts up, and Akane sat by him, as he sat by his girl side's bedside. Akane looked over at Ranma who was staring at her intensely.

**"Ranma, what's wrong? You've been acting a little strange ever since everything happened. What's wrong?"  
"I guess I'm just...feeling a little drained. I mean, I DID just lose half of me!" he joked.  
"Well, I bet Ryoga and everyone else will be happy that you're cured for the week."  
"Yeah, right." **

Ranma huffed, and then, Akane watched as his eyes closed and slowly, his head landed on her shoulder.

**  
"Hey, Ranma! What are you..." **

But her rants fell on deaf ears as she realized he was sleeping. She blushed a little and said,

**  
"What a dummy..." **

Grabbing Ranma by his legs, she drug him out of the room, and closed the door. As she drug him to his own room, a few train of thoughts drifted through her mind.

_**"Now that Ranma's girl side is flesh and blood, what will happen now?"**_


	2. Chapter 2: My Name Is Ranchan!

**Chapter 2: My Name Is Ranchan!**

**(The Next Morning:) **

Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up, and looked around, her wild red hair, sprawled all around her. Then, with a gasp, she began patting her entire body all over.

**  
_"I...I'm flesh and bone! Unbelieveable! So it WASN'T just a dream! Then...where's Ranma?"_**

**She had just stood up, when all of a sudden the door opened, and she saw,**

**"A...Akane!"  
"Good morning. I brought you some breakfast." **

Akane smiled and sat the trey next to her which consisted of eggs, toast, rice, and fish.

**  
"Oh, wow, it all looks so good!"  
"Thanks, Kasumi helped me cook it!" **

Akane watched as the girl froze in the process of eating.

"YOU cooked it?"  
"Well, yeah, but if you don't wanna eat it, then..."  
"Oh, no! I mean, I bet it's wonderful!" she quickly said.

**Akane blushed as the girl began eating the food, and then said,**

**  
"Wow, Akane, that was really good!"  
"Y...you really think so?"  
"Yeah! I have a feeling you and I are going to be the best of friends!"**

**Akane smiled and watched her drink the orange juice, and thought,**

**_"She's so much different than Ranma. It reminds me of the time Ranma hit his head and he thought he really WAS a girl. She's so polite and sweet. It's like she's almost WAY nicer than he can be sometimes. I have a feeling we ARE going to be the best of friends..." _**

"Akane."  
"Hmm?"

"Akane.""Hmm?" 

Akane looked at the red-head and said,

"What did you say?"  
"I know YOUR name, but I don't think you know mine." She smiled.  
"Huh! I just thought your name was Ranma."  
"Oh, no, but you're close. It's Ranchan!"  
"Oh, how cute! Like that nickname Ukyo gave you!"  
"Huh?"

Akane slapped her palm against her forehead and said,

**"Sorry! I keep forgetting I'm not talking to Ranma in his girl form, I'm talking to his girl form, period! Ok, Ranchan it is."  
"It's alright, Akane. So..." **

She twisted the blankets with a blush and said,

"Where's Ranma?"  
"Hmm? I think he got a headstart on training this morning."

**"After training, does he go to school?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, I see. So...can I go as well?"  
"Uh.." **

_"Ida know, I'm not sure how Ranma would react when he sees Ranchan at school. Not to mention KUNO might have a feild day..."_

**"Akane?"  
"Hmm? Oh, what is it, Ranchan?"  
"I actually think I should atleast take him his lunch. Would that be alright? I mean, I want my big brother to have something to eat." **

Akane couldn't resist smiling. Ranchan was like a newborn, innocent kitten! Akane hugged her and said,

**  
"You are just TOO cute! Of course you can!"  
"Great!"  
"I'll just go and get you some clothes...oh, I have the perfect thing you can wear!" **

Akane took Ranchan's hand and led her into her room, and sat her on the bed. Then, Akane proceeded to fine a dress that would look really good on her. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

**  
"Ta-da!"  
"Oh, AKANE! IT'S SO CUTE!" **

Akane handed Ranchan the pretty yellow sundress, and waited while she got changed.

**  
"Ok, you can look now."  
"Great, how do..." **

Akane's eyes widened when she saw how great the dress look on Ranchan. It looked like a mini-dress on Akane, but it looked like a mini-mini-dress on Ranchan! She blushed and tried pulling it down a little, then she said,

**  
"Akane, I think this dress looks a LOT better on you, than me." she smiled.**

**"Y...you really think so?" Akane asked.  
"Yeah, in fact, I'm sure of it! Can I maybe trade?"  
"Well, what did you have in mind?"  
"Maybe that white dress you baught for Ranma?"  
"Oh, yeah!" **

Akane fished out the white dress, and Ranchan changed, and Akane smiled happily.

**  
"WOW! It looks GREAT on you!"  
"Thanks. Well, I guess we ought to get downstairs now! Lunches can't make themselves."  
"Alright, gimme a second to get changed into my school uniform, and I'll be down in a second."  
"Ok, see ya downstairs, Akane!"**

**As Ranchan walked downstairs, she gulped a little before walking into the dining room, and then stopped at the doorway. Shyly, and with a large blush, she stuck her head around the corner. Soun smiled and said,**

**  
"Well, well, it looks like we have company!"**

**Ranchan nodded slowly and nervously, and Kasumi said, **

"How are you feeling this morning?"  
"F...fine, thank you."  
"Please, come and sit down! There's plenty to go around." Kasumi smiled.  
"Thank...thank you, Miss...Kasumi."

Everyone's eyes widened at how different she acted from Ranma. She sat down next to Genma and smiled.

**  
"Good morning, father, how are you this morning?"  
"Uh..." **

Everyone looked at the Ranma's girl side, and Genma said,

**  
"I uh...I'm fine, Ranma. How are you?"  
"Ranchan." she smiled.**

**"Excuse me?"  
"It's not Ranma, it's Ranchan. You know, "cute Ranma"? I hope that's ok."  
"No, it's just fine. Oh, my, you're so polite and well-mannered."  
"Oh, thank you!" Ranchan smiled.**

**She then took her father's plate, and began filling it up with food and said, **

"Eat up, father, I wouldn't want you to go hungry!"

**"Th...thank you. Ranchan was it?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"Hmm...I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a daughter." **

Ranchan's eyes sparkled and she said,

**  
"I promise, I'll be like the daughter you never had! I'll do everything to make my daddy happy!"**

**  
Genma's eyes widend and he said, **

"FINALLY! A child who respects me!"

**Genma playfully pet Ranchan's head and she giggled with a very cute smile.**

**  
"Oh, father, I'll aways respect you. You are a very admirable man that Big Brother and I are lucky to have!"**

**"Huh! Big Brother?" Genma asked.**

**"You know, Ranma!" **

Genma scratched his head and said,

"Oh, yeah! My son!"

Nabiki huffed and said,

**"Admirable, she says."  
"Mr. Tendo, I hope I'm not putting you out, but if I may stay here a little while long, I'll even pay for my room, and work for free!" **

Soun smiled and said,

**  
"Of course! But really, you don't have to pay at all!"  
"No, I insist! I'll pay for my father and Big Brother's room and board as well. Please, I don't want to be such a freeloader! **

By now, everyone was speechless. THIS was the girl-side that lived inside Ranma the entire time! It was HARD to believe. Just then, Akane came downstairs, and Ranchan stood up and smiled.

**  
"There you are! Akane, if it's alright will you..." **

Ranchan blushed and twisted her foot nervously.

"What is it, Ranchan?"  
"Will you show me how to make a good lunch?"

**"ME!"  
"HER!" Everyone asked.  
"Yes! Who better to learn from than my Big Brother's fiancee? Soon, she'll be my sister, and then I'll REALLY be happy!"**

**Everyone was yet again, lost for words. Ranchan wanted AKANE of all people to show her how to make lunch! Akane smiled and tried not to cry, but it was a little hard. Was Ranchan sixteen, or six? The way she acted, it was hard to tell! But she had an air of innocence about her.**

**  
"Of course! And if we hurry, we can even find you a cute cloth to wrap it in."  
"Oh, that sounds great, Akane!"**

**As Akane sat her bag down, and she and Ranchan went into the kitchen, Ranma walked in the front door from his workout and sighed.**

**  
"Whew! Hey, pop, morning, everyone."  
"G'morning, Ranma! So, have you seen your little sister, yet?" Genma asked.  
"HUH! I have a little sister?"  
"Oh, yeah. She's working really hard with Akane to make you a lunch so her big brother doesn't go hungry. Isn't that the sweetest thing?" Kasumi asked.**

**  
Ranma wanted to take a peek inside the kitchen, but thought better of it, and said,**

**  
"I'm going upstairs to take a shower, then, I'm heading for school."  
"Ranma?" Akane asked.**

**  
Akane walked out of the kitchen and smiled.**

**  
"Good morning, Ranma."  
"Hey, Akane. What are you so cheery for?"  
"No reason. Hurry up and get ready before we're late to school!"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a second."**

**(Few minutes later:)**

**"See ya!" Ranma said.  
"Bye, Ranma. Goodbye, Akane!" Kasumi smiled.**

**  
As Ranma and Akane walked off to school, Ranchan ran out of the kitchen with two lunches.**

**  
"Oh, I guess I took too long!" she sighed.  
"Ranchan, what's the matter?" Kasumi asked.**

**"I made Ranma his lunch, and I even made Akane's as well. But I guess I took a lot longer...now their gone."**

**Ranchan sighed and Kasumi smiled and said, **

"Well, can't you take their lunches to them?"  
"Well...I guess I can. But, I don't think I'm ready for Ryoga, Ukyo...and everyone else to see me yet."  
"Why not? You're very beautiful, Ranchan. I'm sure EVERYONE would love you!"

Ranchan blushed almost as red as her hair and said,

**  
"I am...?"  
"Of course! I also think Ranma would like having his lunch delivered to him by his too cute sister!"  
"Yeah, thank you, Kasumi!" **

Ranchan hugged Kasumi and she smiled.

**  
"Aww, you're just the sweetest little thing."  
"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll get ready to go." **

Ranchan ran upstairs, and ran a comb through her long, firey red and just let it hang down her back, and put on a white headband. Then, she put on her white sandals, and headed downstairs.

**  
"Goodbye, father, Mr. Tendo! I'll be back as soon as I can! I want to get started on lunch!"**

**"See ya, Ranchan!" Genma smiled.**

**"Take care, now!" Mr. Tendo smiled.**

**Ranchan grabbed the lunches and opened the door and headed towards Furikan High School...**


	3. Chapter 3: Ranchan Goes To School!

**Chapter 3: Ranchan Goes To School!**

**(Meanwhile: At Furinkan...)**

**As the teacher droned as he usually did, Akane just remembered something important.**

**_"Oh, stupid, stupid me! I forgot all about Ranchan! It's just well...I guess I still see her as Ranma. I HAVE to break myself of that habit, and..." _**

Just then, someone knocked on the classroom door. The teacher stopped his lesson and looked up.

**"You may enter." **

Slowly, the door slid open and a voice shyly asked in a barely audible voice,

**  
"Is...is...Ranma Saotome is this class?"**

**"Why, yes is is. Ranma, you have a visitor." the teacher said.  
"Me?"**

**Slowly, the girl walked in, and everyone began whispering excitedly. Ranma gasped and blushed. **

"What the...! What are YOU doing here!"

**"RANMA!" Akane yelled.**

**  
Ranchan looked as if she wanted to cry, but she simply smiled and the teacher asked,**

**  
"Excuse me miss, what exactly IS your name?"  
"Oh, my name is Ranchan! Ranchan Saotome." **

All of the boys began muttering excitedly and one guy said,

**  
"Wait a second...I though that was what Ranma looked like as a girl!"  
"Yeah, me too!" another girl said.**

**Ranchan smiled and said,**

**  
"No, Ranma is my Big Brother! Ranma, I made your lunch!" **

She walked over to Ranma's desk and handed him the cute lunchbox wrapped up in red cloth with ribbons on it, and then walked over to Akane and said,

**  
"Akane, thank you for helping me! I made your lunch as well, that way, you can save your money for something you'd like."**

**"Oh, why thank you, Ranchan."  
"No problem! Well, I guess I'll be going now." **

Just then, Ranchan turned around suddenly bumped into someone!

**"Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have..."  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"**

**"Huh?" **

Ranchan looked up and saw Ukyo of all people!

**"Oh, good morning, Ukyo. How are you this morning?"  
"Hold still for a sec..." **

Ukyo pushed Ranchan next to Ranma, and said,

**  
"NO WAY! It's impossible! Girl, aren't you..." Ukyo began asked.**

**"Big brother..." Ranchan began saying.**

**Ranchan locked onto Ranma's arm, and he blushed. Ukyo asked,**

**  
"WHAT GIVES! If YOU'RE Ranma, HOW can he be standing right there!"**

**"But...I'm NOT Ranma! I'm Ranma's twin sister, Ranchan. The only reason I call him "Big Brother" is because I came AFTER him, even though we're twins. But he's still my Big Brother." Ranchan smiled and hugged Ranma's arm.  
"R...Ranchan!" Ukyo asked.**

**Ranma chuckled nervously and said,  
**

**"Sound familiar?" **

**"DOES IT EVER! What bussiness do you have taking the nickname I gave Ranma! Are YOU his new fiancee? Answer me!"**

**"I..." **

Ranchan winced as if she'd been hit, and Akane began to see the tears about to come. Just then, out of nowhere, Ukyo slapped Ranchan as hard as she could!

**"Ranchan!" Akane gasped.**

**Everyone gasped, and Ukyo said,**

**"Just listen now, because I can see right THROUGH that little act of yours and believe me..."**

**Just then, another slapping sound pierced the air, again! This time, it was Akane who did the slapping. Ukyo put her hand to her cheek in complete shock and Akane yelled,**

**  
"SHAME on you, Ukyo! How DARE you talk to Ranchan like that! And hitting her like that as well! If you lay another hand on her, you'll be REALLY sorry! You've really got some nerve!"  
"I..." Ukyo gasped.**

**Then Akane turned on Ranma and said,**

**  
"YOU should be ashamed most of all, Ranma!"  
"Me? What did I do!"  
"NOTHING. That's EXACTLY what you did! How can you just stand by and let Ukyo slap your baby sister like that?"  
"HEY! She AIN'T my sister!" Ranma yelled.**

**  
Ranchan looked down, her cheek still red and Akane took her hand and said,**

**  
"C'mon, Ranchan, let's get you some ice for that."  
"O...okay, Akane."**

**Just then, the bell rang, and Akane led Ranchan out of the class, and towards the nurse's office, leaving a very shocked Ranma and Ukyo.**

**  
"Ukyo, you're not hurt are you?"  
"I...don't know. Ranma, I'm sorry."  
"Huh! What did YOU do?"  
"I had no right to hit your sister like that."  
"SHE AIN'T MY SISTER!" he yelled.**

**"How can you sit there and tell me that? Ranma, she looks just like you!"  
"But that can all be explained, if you'll just listen!"**

**"Huh?" Ukyo asked.**

**(Meanwhile: In the Nurse's Office...)**

**"Here, this should help."  
**

**Akane gave Ranchan the cold rag and she pressed it against her face, small reminats of tears still visible on her face.**

**"Thank you, Akane."  
"Ranchan, I'm SO sorry."  
"For what? You didn't do anything. I'm the one who disturbed you and Big Brother's studies."  
"No, it's my fault for forgetting our lunches. Then maybe Ukyo wouldn't have slapped you the way she did."  
"It's alright. I..."  
"No! It's NOT alright! Ranchan, you need to stand up for yourself! It's obvious Ranma isn't going to be..."  
"Um...Ranchan?"**

**Akane and Ranchan looked up and saw Ukyo standing there.**

**  
"U...Ukyo!" Akane said.**

**"Ranchan, I..."**

**"Don't you think you've said enough, Ukyo?" Akane huffed.  
**

**Ukyo looked down and said,**

**  
"I just wanted to say that I'm...SORRY for earlier."  
"Huh!" Akane and Ranchan asked.**

**"Yeah, Ranma told be about what happened, and to really prove I'm sorry, Ranchan, you can eat anytime at my resturant! Free! Promise." **

Ranchan was quiet for a few minutes and then she looked up and smiled.

**  
"Thank you, Ukyo."  
"Well, I guess...I need to be getting back to class."  
"Wait, Ukyo!" **

Just as Ukyo had opened the door, Ranchan ran over to her, and gave her the cold compress that she was just using and smiled.

**  
"I hope we can become good friends."  
"Ra...Ranchan..." Ukyo smiled. **

Ranchan turned around and looked at Akane and said,

"I guess I should be going, now. I'll see everyone later. Bye, bye!"

**"Oh, see ya, Ranchan." Akane smiled.**

**"See you later." Ukyo smiled.**

**Akane and Ucchan watched as Ranchan walked out of the door. Akane smiled and said,**

**  
"Isn't she just the sweetest thing?"**

**"Yeah, she's...so innocent. The TOTAL opposite of Ranma."  
"Yeah...Ukyo, I'm sorry for..."  
"Ah, don't worry about it. After what Ranma told me, can't say I didn't deserve it." **

Akane and Ukyo headed back to class together, where they saw Ranma being interogated by all of the boys in his class about his "Little twin sister". Ranma huffed and said,

**  
"Look, she ain't my sister. Let's just leave it at that." **

Ranma then opened up the lunch Ranchan had made for him and blushed. Everything was so perfect, and neatly cut! And it smelled great! Then, one of Ranma's friends said,

"Yeah, from that lunch she made you, I think she's more of a wife!"

Akane gasped as it then hit her with a full force. She'd never thought of Ranchan being a rival for Ranma's love, because she saw him as her "Big Brother".

**Akane walked over to the window and saw Ranchan leaving the campus, smiling warmly as the sun touched her skin.**

_**"She DOES only see him as a big brother...doesn't she?"**_


	4. SIDE NOTE!

(Side note from the Author…)

OK! HANG ON! EVERYONE, JUST CALM DOWN! First off, if I was "rushing" the story, you guys would have figured out the plot by now, and where is the fun in that? I like leading and building up to the main story plot! I wrote this story like a LOOOOOOONG time ago, so I'm not exactly sure what it means to rush a story in the first place. I like taking my time so that I'm satisfied with it. So, please, no more reviews about why the plot isn't making any sense, ok? It will all make sense in the upcoming chapters! What sense would that make if I gave away the entire story in just a few short chapters? As for a few more FAQs I've been getting...

Q) Why does Ucchan (Ukyo) slap Ranchan?

A) Because she was jealous and confused. Personally, I LOVE Ukyo, but when she gets jealous…whoo. So, no offense to any Ucchan lovers! Lol

Q) Ranma looks like he could care less about what happens with Ranchan

A) YEAH, I know! But that's all part of the whole curse…I say no more until then!

Q) Why does Ranchan act so sweet and innocent? If she's Ranma's girl side, wouldn't she be more tomboyish?

No, that ties into the whole curse thing as well! (PLUS that's also her natural personality)

Ok, I'll have the next chapters up soon, but please, I'm trying my best! Thanks for the reviews nonetheless!


End file.
